Spread Spectrum Clock (SSC) signals are used by electronic devices in order to suppress Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI). SSC signals are clocks with changing frequencies, usually oscillating between minimum/maximum values, according to a desired modulation profile function (e.g., sine wave, triangle wave, etc.). SSC signals may be generated by modulating the frequency of a clock signal generated by a Phase Locked Loop (PLL) circuit in accordance with a predetermined modulation frequency and modulation degree. A sigma-delta modulator based fractional-N PLL may be used to generate an SSC signal; however, the quantization noise of sigma-delta modulators introduces jitter to the PLL output.